User blog:SetRobOff/What If You Can Pair Any Current Degrassi Character With A Degrassi LEGEND
Out of boredom, I found myself wondering what if other characters paired up as couple and how they'd work out. Granted, if we talk about pairing a current character like Jenna with a legend like Craig, it would be a purely hypothetical thought under the condition that said current character and said legend were in the same age range. After all, we don't condone statutory(spelling?) rape LOL. Anyways............here are three matches I thought of. Craig Manning + Jenna Middleton(Crenna) I can totally see this being a very good and interesting match. Most of the female characters have been drawn to Craig(though not all ended up with him, of course. Craig might see some of the same intangibles in Jenna that made him fall for Ashley and Manny. Like Ashley, Jenna's very sensitive(perhaps too much), competitive(at times) and she has a passion for music, the latter would be appreciated by Craig the most. Like Manny, Jenna is very bubbly, flirtatious, adorably ditzy and fearless in pursuit of what she wants(even if means another chick's man). So, Craig might just have a soft spot for Jenna based on that. Granted, Jenna is not exactly a complete combination of Ashley and Manny; she just happens to share some of their most prominent qualities but for the most part, Jenna is her own person. I can totally see Jenna appreciating a boyfriend like Craig for a change; he's nice, he's funny(but knows when to be serious) and I repeat, passionate about music. Overall, it could work out if Craig doesn't CHEAT! Jay Hogart + Bianca DeSousa(Jayanca) This would be an EPIC pairing. Maybe not perfect but epic nonetheless. As I've explained with Craig, I can do the same for Jay. Bianca is a SLIGHT combination of Alex and Manny. Bianca has Alex's toughness and street smarts and Manny's sex appeal and confidence to go for what she wants. Although Jay fell in love with a more mature and level-headed Manny long after she toned down the so-called "sluttyness", he might just fall for Bianca partially based on that same "slutty" character trait. After all, Jay enjoys sex a little too much and Bianca does too. Jay knows street-life like the back of his hand and Bianca understands the streets completely. With Bianca, Jay wouldn't have a critic in his ear all the time branding him a "criminal" or a "thug", although I'm positive that Jay appreciated Manny for being his voice of reason and encouraging him to keep his nose clean(I love Janny by the way). But Bianca and Jay would be a great couple......"Degrassi's Bonnie And Clyde" if you will. Only possible trouble is, they would most likely be enabling each other to live a life of crime BUT if that's what they want, it doesn't matter. '''Eli Goldsworthy + Ellie Nash.............I have NO idea how to put their names together so I'll '''combine their surnames instead (Nashworthy lmao) THIS probably would have been one for the books! Let's see, Ellie and Eli are both incredibly talented in the art of writing. I can totally see them holding long, intelligent conversations about literature. I won't take the "goth/emo" thing into consideration here as that it is only a minor detail about Eli and Ellie compared to their more significant traits. Bless Ellie's heart, she has proven herself to be one of the most compassionate, patient and understanding characters Degrassi had to offer. She stood by Marco for a very long time posing as his girlfriend so he can come to terms with his homosexuality and coming out to his other friends and family. But most noteworthy of Elli is the fact that she had such a bleeding heart for Craig, especially with his whole bipolar situation and even the drug addiction(for a short while). Neither Ellie or Eli are desperate or pathetic by any means but clearly they don't want to be left. Ellie would stick by a guy's side but she hasn't been very lucky in the dating department. Eli would appreciate Ellie and love her for who she is and vise versa. He'd NEVER let her go. If he was around when Ellie wanted to get away from her alcoholic mother, his door would have been more than open for her AND he'd never encourage her to cut. Plus, if I haven't said this already, Ellie would stand by him throughout the ups and downs of his bipolar situation. Overall, I see a lot of fun, comfort, warmth and empathy in this pairing. As long as Eli doesn't get too clingy or possessive, this would probably be the best example of a current character/legend pairing I can possibly think of. Does anything I've said above make sense? If you have anything to add such as agreements/disagreements, your own hypothetical pairings or how you think two particular characters would work out together, feel free to share! Thanks. Category:Blog posts